walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Francine (Video Game)
Francine is an original character and a survivor who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is a resident of Prescott, a supply runner and the girlfriend of Conrad. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Francine before the apocalypse, except that she may have lived in or near Prescott. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Francine is first seen at riding a horse into Prescott after Tripp lets Clementine and Javier in, laughing off Tripp's remark she may not make it back one day. She leaves to relax in her partner Conrad's bar, playing poker with him. Javier soon approaches them, Francine recognising him from their brief encounter at the gates, while Conrad recalls how Javier was a former baseball player; they begin to discuss his past. After finding out about Javier's gambling history, Francine asks him for advise on how to play, Javier either eagerly agreeing or denying due to not wishing to become addicted again. (Determinant) Francine will be annoyed with Javier or happy with him after a game of poker. After such, Javier leaves after hearing Clementine arguing with someone, Francine ignoring such until a gunshot is heard causing her and Conrad to approach the den. She watches as Tripp takes Javier (Determinant) and Clementine away after Eli's death. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Sometime after the herd outside of Prescott dispersed enough to let people leave, Francine left the town and was captured by Badger and his detachment of the New Frontier. Without Max's knowledge, Badger tied her up and took her with them. After nightfall, the New Frontier arrived outside of the gates of Prescott, demanding that Javier be turned over to them. They are rebuffed by Javier, Tripp, and Conrad, rejecting to negotiate with them. Badger, having expected this, reveals Francine as their captive to the surprise of Max. He gestures to Francine's minder to demonstrate their willingness to kill her by having her cut off Francine's middle finger with a pair of pliers, then demands once more that Javier come down. Conrad begs Javier to give himself up so that they would spare Francine while Tripp and Clementine tell him to resist. In-Game Decision 'Give Up ''(Dead) Javier announces to the New Frontier that he would be coming down. Conrad thanks him, but Clementine is still unnerved by Badger's actions and doubts his intentions. Leaving behind his weapon, he exits the gates and walks past a frightened Francine. Badger decides that he does not want to wait for permission from his superiors to kill Javier, having Francine's minder raise a gun to Javier's head. Before Javier could be shot, Clementine shoots the woman holding the gun, allowing Javier to escape and run back inside. He yells for Francine to run as well, but Badger shoots her in the back before she could get to safety, killing her. Conrad, enraged, fires back on the New Frontier, killing several of their numbers before he and Tripp are thrown from their vantage point by the exploding gate. '''Shoot Them ''(Dead) Javier opens fire on Francine's minder, killing her with a shot to the head. Francine instantly runs toward the gate, but Badger shoots her in the back before she could get to safety. Enraged, Conrad and Javier kill several of their number before they are thrown from their vantage point by the exploding gate. 'Negotiate With Them (Dead) Javier asks that Badger be reasonable, but he rejects anything other than his way, giving Javier to the count of five to surrender himself. Javier remains on top of the wall, causing Badger to smile and turn to Francine beside him. He suddenly pulls out his sidearm and shoots her straight in the head. Conrad, enraged, opens fire on the New Frontier, killing several of their number before he and the others are thrown from their vantage point by the exploding gate. '''This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless of the player's decisions: After the fall of Prescott, Conrad mourns over Francine on the road, quickly growing violent when Javier and Eleanor tried to comfort him. (Determinant) Tripp tries to defuse the situation, but Conrad wholly blamed Javier for the New Frontier coming to their home in the first place. Conrad breaks down, wanting only to hurt those who had hurt him. Eleanor and Clementine convince him to move on from her death for the moment and get to Richmond. Tripp later comments that Conrad was a good man, but he had never seen Conrad so disturbed following his girlfriend's death. "Above The Law" Francine is mentioned numerous of times, if Javier didn't kill Conrad. Conrad get revenge and can have the option to shoot Badger in the head, like Badger did to Francine. Badger mentions that Francine was nothing and Conrad gets furious. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Francine has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By *Javier García (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Clementine (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Joan (Indirectly Caused) *Badger Depending on Javier's actions, Badger will kill Francine in a different matter: Javier tries to negotiate: Badger pulls out his beretta and executes Francine on the spot with a shot to the head. Javier surrenders or opens fire: Francine will attempt to escape by running toward the gate only to be shot in the back by Badger with his rifle. Relationships Conrad Conrad and Francine were close and lived with eachother in Prescott while having a romantic relationship. Javier meets the pair in their bar in Prescott. The pair joke and like to play games and gamble a lot, this leads to the pair drinking together. Conrad tells Javier if, Francine was in danger, he would try to do anything he could to protect her or fight like hell to get her to safety. When Conrad see's Francine being held hostage by The New Frontier, he is shown shocked, scared, angry and worried for his girlfriend. After her death, Conrad was filled with remorse and wanted to bury her. Tripp While their relationship wasn't explicitly explored, the pair were on good terms, Tripp even displaying a sign of care towards her when Francine was held hostage. He was saddened by her death at the hands of Badger, opening fire on him when she was killed. Javier Javier and Francine were on good terms with each other, Francine letting him play cards with her. When Francine was held hostage, Javier was either mildly concerned for her safety or so concerned that he surrendered himself to the New Frontier. (Determinant) Badger Badger mistreated Francine, having no concern about her using her as a hostage, harming and killing her to get what he wanted. He seemed to enjoy torturing her as well, particularly due to the distress it caused Conrad. Max Max has a poor relationship with Francine. However, unlike Badger, Max was slightly disgusted with Badger using her as a hostage and was slightly angry at Badger for killing her. Appearances Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" Trivia *In "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Francine's hand of aces and eights during the poker game in Conrad's bar is known as a "dead man's hand", foreshadowing her death in the next episode. *Francine is one of many characters to be an amputee in the Video Game series, with her finger being chopped off. *Ava, Buricko, Eddie, Sarita and Francine are the only characters in the Video Game who have a visible body piercing. *Francine is the first of two characters voiced by Valerie Arem, the other being Villager Female. amputees Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters